


Âmes Brisées

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - One Piece, Boys In Love, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, One Piece Universe, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Summary: Deux âmes brisées peuvent-elles se reconstruire mutuellement ?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Âmes Brisées

**Author's Note:**

> Le suicide est mentionné dans cette histoire, pour les personnes qui pourraient se sentir mal à l’aise.  
> Comme le dit une citation « Après l’orage vient le beau temps », donc ne perdez pas espoir :)

« _Encore une journée pluvieuse_ » grommela-t-il avant d’ingurgiter la fin de son café, devenu froid depuis le temps qu’il avait été préparé. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, il pouvait observer des flaques d’eau boueuses prendre forme dans les creux de la route. L’eau ruisselait à toute vitesse le long des trottoirs avant de venir se déverser dans les bouches d’égout. Les gens, pressés, couraient un parapluie à la main, s’écartant du bord de la route à chaque fois qu’une voiture passait près d’eux.

Law posa sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, essayant de trouver de la place tant bien que mal. Il était venu à court de pastilles il y a quelques jours de cela, et oubliait à chaque fois d’en acheter. N’étant pas d’humeur à faire la vaisselle, il continuait de remplir le lave-vaisselle jusqu’à ce dernier déborde. De la même manière, il avait fini son dernier bidon de lessive. Ainsi, le linge sale continuait à s’entasser, tandis que, dans la cuisine, les placards et le frigo continuaient de se vider.

Après un piètre petit-déjeuné, il se dirigea vers l’entrée et enfila insipidement son long manteau noir ainsi que son bonnet. Il sortit de chez lui tout en soupirant d’agacement. Ce soupir était destiné à la mauvaise météo, à son petit-déjeuner froid, à son lave-vaisselle rempli, à sa routine ennuyeuse…. En bref, ce soupir était destiné à sa vie misérable. Law sortit de chez lui et ferma la porte à clé, les doigts crispés par le froid. Il se dépêcha ensuite d’atteindre sa voiture stationnée non loin de là, puis démarra en direction de la ville.

Le ciel, tout comme la route, étaient gris. Sur le chemin, il regardait les gens et leurs visages maussades, ou encore les vitrines des magasins à peine allumées à cette heure si matinale. Après une bon quart d’heure de trajet assommant, il arriva enfin à son lieu de travail situé dans la ville de Logue Town, où il habitait par la même occasion. Les lumières du bâtiment central l’éblouissaient, et le bruit de toute cette agitation lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Et sa journée ne venait que de commencer.

_« Trafalgar ! Vous voilà enfin ! Vous n’étiez pas présent à la réunion d’hier n’est-ce-pas ? »_

Law reconnut cette voix familière. Il tourna légèrement la tête et constata que c’était effectivement le Docteur Kureha, sa chef, qui l’interpellait. Le Docteur Kureha était une femme assez âgée, au caractère et au look plutôt excentrique, mais qui vouait une profonde passion pour son métier. Law se souvenait alors de la réunion de la veille qu’il avait intentionnellement manqué. A vrai dire, il ne s’était trouvé aucune raison assez convaincante pour rester assis plus d’une heure autour d’une table pour écouter le même discours chaque année. Alors il avait décidé de ne pas y aller.

_« -_ _Cela a d_ _û_ _m’échapper. Désolé._ répondit-il nonchalamment, sans chercher de meilleure justification.

 _\- Cette attitude ne vous ressemble pas, Trafalgar. Vous avez toujours été irréprochable, que ce soit dans votre travail ou dans votre sérieux. Mais depuis quelques semaines j’ai l’impression que vous vous laissez aller. Votre renommée de grand chirurgien ne permet pas de justifier vos retards ou vos absences aux réunions !_ _Je pense que vous devriez prendre une pause,_ _l_ _’espace de quelques jours. Vous n’êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme._ La vieille femme continua son discours sur un ton se voulant à la fois sévère et amical.

_\- Avec tout votre respect, je n’ai pas besoin de pau..._

_\- Vous terminez cette semaine et ensuite je vous mets en congés forcés pour_ _deux_ _semaine_ _s,_ l’interrompit Kureha, ne le laissant pas avoir le dernier mot. _Bien, maintenant retournez à votre travail, et tâchez de ne pas vous endormir durant vos heures de service ! »._

En effet, depuis plusieurs nuits, Law souffrait d’insomnies, accentuant son manque de sommeil qu’il essayait de compenser durant la journée. Une fois qu’il fut arrivé dans son bureau, il ferma la porte et s’affala dans son fauteuil, méditant. Il n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il se laissait aller ; c’était une évidence. Des cernes grandissaient sous ses yeux jour après jour. Ses repas, lorsqu’il trouvait assez de courage pour s’en préparer, n’étaient plus constitués que de riz, seul aliment restant dans ses placards. Il ne dormait presque plus, passant ses nuits à contempler le plafond de sa chambre ou à regarder l’heure affichée par le réveil. Et ses journées de travail devenaient toujours plus longues et fastidieuses. Il en venait même à perdre son goût pour la médecine. Il en venait à perdre son goût pour la vie.

* * *

Cela avait commencé le mois dernier. Les dernières feuilles des arbres tombaient, annonçant la venue de l’hiver. Chaque année, dans la ville de Logue Town, il était coutume d’organiser une petite fête pour célébrer la venue de cette nouvelle saison. Depuis que Law s’était installé dans la ville pour son travail, sa famille, vivant à plusieurs kilomètres, s’arrangeait pour lui rendre visite régulièrement. Et depuis que sa sœur cadette, Lamy, avait découvert l’existence de cette fête, elle insistait chaque année pour y aller. Et cette année-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L’ambiance était festive, et des stands colorés étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la ville. Des fanions tout aussi vifs et colorés étaient également tendus entre les différentes maisons, au-dessus des rues pavées. La musique et les rires devenaient la mélodie habituelle de ce 22 décembre.

Cette année, Lamy avait insisté pour rester jusqu’à la fin de la fête. Vers minuit, tandis que les stands fermaient les uns après les autres, et que les habitants partaient se coucher, le ciel commença à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes. _« Il est temps d’y aller ! »_ déclara le père de Law, prenant Lamy par la main. _« Faites attention sur la route »_ signala Law, après avoir dit au revoir d’un signe de la main. _« On t’appelle dès qu’on est arrivé, mon chéri »_ , termina sa mère, avant de monter dans la voiture. De son côté, Law rentra également à son studio, non loin du centre ville.

La cadence de l’averse avait accéléré, transformant les fanions colorés en vulgaire papier mâché. Law s’installa dans le canapé, un livre à la main, après avoir alimenté sa cheminée en bois. Son regard passait successivement des écritures noires inscrites sur les pages blanches, aux flammes dansantes en face de lui. Au bout d’une heure, il s’étonna de ne toujours pas avoir reçu d’appel. Probablement roulaient-ils doucement à cause de la pluie, se disait-il pour trouver une explication rationnelle et rassurante. Mais au bout de deux heures sans appel, Law commença à réellement s’inquiéter.

 _«_ _Nous sommes sincèrement désolés »_ , qu’ils lui avaient dit, lorsqu’ils toquèrent à sa porte vers trois heures du matin ; un silence étouffant s’étant emparé du studio, ne laissant entendre en bruit de fond, que les gouttes s’écrasant sur le porche, sous lequel se trouvaient deux agents de police. _« Un poids lourd_ _a dévié de_ _sa trajectoire à cause de la pluie »_ , qu’ils lui avaient dit. _«_ _C’était un accident »,_ qu’ils lui avaient dit. Ces mots étaient-ils censés rassurer, apaiser ? Ces mots permettaient-ils de rester calme ? Non. Sur le chemin du retour, son père, sa mère et sa sœur, venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture, percutés par un poids lourd qui avait fait une sortie de route à cause de la chaussée mouillée. _«_ _Toutes nos condoléances »,_ qu’ils lui avaient dit.

* * *

La même vieille routine se répétait nuit après nuit, insomnie après insomnie. Law ne prenait même plus le temps d’allumer la cheminée. Son appartement était plongé dans le froid, et dans un silence presque glauque. Une atmosphère glaciale, régnait sur les lieux, mais pas seulement à cause de la température. Il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Comme s’il n’y avait plus aucune vie dans ce studio. La poussière s’accumulait jour après jour. C’était comme si personne ne vivait à l’intérieur. Comme si ce studio était laissé à l’abandon. Peut-être avait-il besoin d’une pause en fin de compte. Se lever, aller au travail… rien que le simple fait d’être en société le fatiguait. Aujourd’hui était son dernier jour de travail avant son congé forcé. Alors il se leva, but une tasse de café froid, qu’il déposa ensuite dans l’évier – où la vaisselle continuait de s’empiler, le lave-vaisselle étant désormais complètement rempli – puis prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l’hôpital.

Ce matin était particulièrement agité, plus que les autres fois. Les infirmières couraient dans les couloirs et les secrétaires croulaient sous les appels téléphoniques. Toute cette agitation ne faisait qu’amplifier la migraine naissante de Law. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour y trouver un peu de calme, il fut bipé en urgence. _« Quel est le problème ? »_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Kureha, après avoir rejoint précipitamment le service des urgences. _« Un jeune homme s’est fait percuter par un poids lourd. Il est au bord de la mort._ _Le service des urgences est débordé. Je compte sur vous ! »_ expliqua-elle avant de disparaître dans une autre salle. Law se prépara en vitesse et entra dans le bloc d’opérations. Lorsqu’il arriva près de la table où se trouvait le patient, le torse recouvert de sang, il eut comme une hésitation. L’espace d’un instant, il lui semblait voir ses parents, puis sa sœur, sur cette table. _« Ce n’est pas le moment »_ pensa-t-il, essayant de sortir de son esprit ces images douloureuses, qui le hantaient chaque nuit.

* * *

Law sortit du bloc d’opération en fin d’après-midi, complètement exténué. L’opération avait duré plusieurs heures, mais à la fin, le patient s’était enfin stabilisé. Sa vie n’était plus menacée. Une infirmière informa les proches du patient de la bonne nouvelle. Leurs visages s’illuminèrent de soulagement. Mais Law ne s’attarda pas sur eux et détourna rapidement le regard. _«_ _Félicitations Trafalgar ! C’était une belle opération ! Prenez le temps de vous reposer pendant ces deux semaines. Je veux vous retrouver en forme ! »_ s’exclama Kureha qui intercepta le chirurgien dans le couloir. Ce dernier se contenta d’un hochement de la tête avant de s’éclipser.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Law fut saisi de vertiges. Il s’écroula sur son canapé, portant sa paume à son front. Dans le même temps, il fut prit d’une violente migraine qui tapait tel un marteau à l’intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la morgue, et les minces draps blancs qui recouvraient les corps sans vie de ses parents et de sa sœur. Et lorsqu’il ouvrait les yeux, pour tenter de s’échapper de ces souvenirs déchirants, il observait son studio laissé à l’abandon depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines.

La réalité n’était pas moins douloureuse que les souvenirs. Elle était même plus torturante encore. Car à chaque fois que Law respirait, il se demandait pourquoi lui était toujours de ce monde lorsque sa famille ne l’était plus. Il était rongé par les regrets et par les « _si seulement_ »… « si seulement » ils étaient partis plus tôt, « si seulement », ils étaient restés dormir au studio, « si seulement » il n’avait pas plu, « si seulement »...

Law ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus ce qu’il devait faire. Toutes les valeurs qui lui avaient été inculquées ; sérieux, détermination, hardiesse et labeur ; semblaient s’effondrer les unes après les autres. Maintenant qu’il n’allait pas retourner travailler d’ici un petit moment, il lui semblait que rien ne le retenait de sombrer encore plus. Cette pause, censée lui permettre de retrouver la foi de vivre, s’annonçait pourtant plus destructrice que réparatrice. Car au cours des deux prochaines semaines, l’isolement et la dépression se seraient emparés de lui – et qui sait ce qu’il pourrait arrivé.

Law avait quelques amis proches, qu’il avait rencontré durant ses études en médecine. Une fois qu’ils furent diplômés, ils furent reçus dans des hôpitaux de différentes villes, parfois très éloignées de là où exerçait Law. Ils ne se voyaient donc que très rarement, et, lorsqu’ils appelaient Law pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ce dernier leur répondait des banalités, qu’il était débordé par le travail et qu’il rappellerait plus tard – ce qu’il ne faisait jamais.

Rien ni personne ne semblait plus servir de lien d’attache entre Law, et cette vie misérable qu’était la sienne.

* * *

_« M’en voudrez-vous si je vous rejoins plus tôt que prévu ? »_

Une semaine était passée. Law restait méditatif face au verre contenant la mixture létale. Ce qui l’avait particulièrement attiré dans la médecine, était cet équilibre si fragile, cette barrière si mince entre la vie et la mort ; cette science qui peut sauver un être tout comme elle peut le détruire. En face de lui, se trouvait posé sur la table, l’exemple même de cette stabilité si frêle : une boisson si simple et si pure qu’elle en paraîtrait inoffensive, et pourtant.

 _« Qu’est ce que je suis en train de faire put*** ?! »._ Law plaqua ses mains sur son visage et commença à s’agripper le front, comme s’il voulait chasser toutes les pensées négatives de son esprit. Il voulait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve qui avait trop longtemps duré. Il ne put empêcher les larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux, de couler le long de ses joues, jusqu’à son menton, avant de tomber sur la table, à quelques centimètres du remède mortel. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses mains tatouées tremblaient. Ayant côtoyé la mort si régulièrement dans son travail, il ne pensait pas la redouter autant. Son esprit était troublé, comme sa vision à cause des larmes. Il ne pensait, ni ne voyait plus de façon claire. Il était embrumé par tout ce chagrin et cette tristesse accumulés depuis un mois. _« Si je bois ça, je n’aurais plus besoin de me soucier de rien, n’est-ce-pas ? Je pourrais vous rejoindre, vous, Lamy et Cora-san, non ? »._ Ses larmes ayant soudain cessé de couler, Law prit le verre dans sa main droite, tout en le rapprochant dangereusement de ces lèvres. _« Me pardonnerez-vous ? Je n’ai pas su vivre comme vous me l’avez appris. Je n’ai pas su être le fils ni le frère exemplaire que vous attendiez de moi. Je suis désolé »._ Il s’imaginait déjà le poison infuser dans ses veines, couler dans son sang, sa vision se troubler, et son corps se ramollir, jusqu’à ne sentir plus aucune peine ni aucune douleur. Il était prêt, il allait…

_« Toc. Toc. Toc. »_

Law sursauta manquant presque de renverser le verre. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Qui pouvait bien venir tout simplement ? Cela faisait des semaines que Law n’avait reçu aucune visite. Il attendit quelques instants sans bouger, voir si la personne à la porte s’en irait, mais les trois coups successifs résonnèrent de nouveau, avec un peu plus d’insistance. Law posa le verre sur la table, et se décida finalement à aller ouvrir, comprenant qu’il ne serait jamais tranquille sinon.

 _« Que voulez-vous ? »_ demanda-t-il d’un ton glacial après avoir ouvert brusquement la porte. _« Vous êtes bien Trafalgar Law ? »_ continua l’autre, sans avoir l’air intimidé par cet accueil peu chaleureux. _« Oui »_ répondit aussi simplement que sévèrement le chirurgien, cherchant à mettre un terme à cette conversation le plus vite possible. _« Je voulais vous remercier de m’avoir sauvé ! Un ami à moi travaille dans le même hôpital que vous, et il m’a dit que c’est vous qui m’aviez opéré ! Vous êtes un brillant chirurgien de ce que j’ai compris ! Merci ! »_ s’exclama l’autre avec un ton énergique. Law eut un moment d’incompréhension. Mais, après avoir observé plus en détail le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui, il finit par le reconnaître, notamment grâce à sa cicatrice sous son œil gauche. C’était le patient qui avait été percuté par un poids lourd, et qu’il avait opéré le dernier jour avant d’être en congés, soit une semaine auparavant. Law fut étonné de le voir en aussi bonne forme, vu l’état critique dans lequel il se trouvait il y a seulement quelques jours. _« Je n’ai fais que mon travail »_ répondit-il toujours aussi sèchement. _« Peu importe. J’aimerais vous remercier ! Je peux te tutoyer ? Un café ça te dit ? »_ continua le jeune homme avec le même enthousiasme, sans attendre de réponse à sa première question. Voyant que le chirurgien ne répondit pas, il ajouta _« Moi c’est Luffy au fait ! »._

Law restait perplexe, et complètement secoué. Il y a instant encore il était sur le point de se donner la mort, et voilà que maintenant un inconnu l’invitait à boire un verre. Tout cela lui semblait trop surréaliste pour être vrai. Sans réfléchir à ses mots, il répondit bêtement _« Pourquoi pas »._ Ledit nommé Luffy lui indiqua une adresse et une date, avant de repartir avec un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Law se trouvait toujours dans l’encadrement de sa porte, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il rentra chez lui, tout autant abasourdi, et se rassit sur la chaise de la cuisine où il se trouvait juste avant. Il regarda de nouveau le verre sur la table, et constata qu’il était bien encore remplit. Cela n’était pas un rêve, alors ? Tandis que ces yeux restèrent rivés sur le poison, son esprit dériva sur la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir, sur ce _Luffy_.

Law ne trouva plus le courage ni la force nécessaire pour achever ce qu’il avait entreprit. Il vida le verre dans l’évier, et le nettoya plusieurs fois d’affilée, pour être sur qu’il ne reste plus la moindre trace de poison. C’était la première fois qu’il lavait quelque chose depuis de nombreuses semaines. C’était la première fois que ces pensées négatives venaient d’être mises en doute. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu’un venait toquer à sa porte pour lui proposer de sortir.

Une fois qu’il eut fini de laver le verre, il le rangea dans le placard comme si de rien n’était, comme si rien ne s’était déroulé. Il se rassit sur la chaise, n’ayant toujours pas réellement réalisé ce qu’il venait de se produire. Law ne savait plus alors quoi faire. Il n’avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité, et désormais il se trouvait de nouveau seul au milieu de son studio ; mais il avait en plus, à la différence des autres jours, une date et l’adresse d’un lieu de rendez-vous : _« Demain, Café Skypiéa, 16h00 »._

Law se leva de la chaise, et tourna en rond dans la cuisine, essayant de se clarifier les idées. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta, il regarda à travers la fenêtre, et fut surpris de percevoir des rayons de soleil, illuminer la chaussée déformée en face de chez lui. Durant plusieurs semaines, le temps n’avait été que gris et pluvieux. Et il semblait que le soleil avait enfin décidé de réapparaître.

 _« Est-ce que je vais vraiment y aller ? »_ se demandait Law méditatif. D’un côté, l’idée de rester confiner chez soi dans la solitude et la dépression était plus simple, et ne demandait aucun effort. Mais d’un autre côté, il était piqué d’une certaine curiosité pour ce Luffy. Qu’avait-il à perdre au final à ne pas y aller ? De toute manière, il avait l’impression que s’il n’y allait pas, l’autre reviendrait sûrement toquer à sa porte. Alors il décida qu’il irait.

* * *

_« Où étais-tu Luffy ? Chopper te cherchait partout pour contrôler ton état de santé ! Je te rappelle que l’hôpital a accepté que tu sortes plus tôt à condition que Chopper veille sur ton rétablissement ! »_ affirma une rousse plutôt autoritaire. _« Je saaais ! J’étais simplement parti remercier le chirurgien qui m’avait opéré ! »_ répondit le brun tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. _« Ah, et alors ? »_ demanda la rousse, toujours en quête d’informations intéressantes. _« Bah je l’ai simplement invité à boire un café. Il a l’air sympa, mais un peu froid »_ expliqua innocemment Luffy. _« Peut-être aussi que ton approche était trop… comment dire… inhabituelle ? »_ rétorqua-t-elle, connaissant le caractère impulsif de son ami. Cette question laissa méditer Luffy quelques secondes, avant que ce dernier oublie soudainement le sujet de la conversation, lorsqu’il sentit l’odeur alléchante d’une nourriture délicieuse émanant depuis la cuisine.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Le tableau de bord affichait 15h55. Law était garé sur un parking à quelques mètres du café. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état d’esprit il se trouvait actuellement. Il n’était pas heureux, mais pas spécialement triste non plus. Il était à la fois nerveux et confus.

Une fois arrivé en face du café, il aperçut une personne lui faire des grands signes de bras depuis une table sur la terrasse. Lorsqu’il se rapprocha de la table, Luffy lui fit signe de s’asseoir, tandis qu’il lui adressait un sourire rayonnant. _« Je n’étais pas sûr que tu viendrais ! »_ affirma Luffy tout en parcourant la carte des yeux. _« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? »_ ajouta Law pour continuer la conversation, même s’il se doutait pertinemment de la raison. _« Tu avais l’air assez froid, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu es venu ! Shihihi »_ répondit Luffy tout aussi gaiement. Law rétorqua d’un sourire en coin, puis plongea son regard sur la carte, pour éviter une situation embarrassante.

Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu’à ce que la serveuse arrive. _«_ _Que commanderiez-vous messieurs ? »_ demanda une jeune fille blonde. _«_ _Oh…e_ _uh.._ _.. Conis ! Comment ça va ? »_ s’écria Luffy. Son attitude permit à Law de comprendre qu’il connaissait sans doute la serveuse. _« Très bien, merci ! J’ai appris pour ton accident. C’est terrible ! Je suis soulagée de voir que tu vas bien ! »_ ajouta Conis avec un sourire affectueux. Law put apercevoir une légère grimace sur le visage de Luffy, très vite dissimulé par un grand sourire. Qu’essayait-il de cacher ?

 _«_ _Et toi Law tu prendras quoi ? »_ lui demanda Luffy, qui le sortit de ses pensées. _« Un_ _V_ _iennois Shandora_ _s’il vous plaît_ _»_ affirma Law. _« Un Milky Café et un Viennois Shandora, très bien ! »_ répéta la serveuse avant de retourner à l’intérieur du café. _«_ _Vous vous connaissez j’imagine ? »_ demanda Law pour briser le silence. _« Oui c’est une ancienne amie. Elle est vraiment très sympa ! J’ai un autre ami qui travaille dans un restaurant. C’est vraiment pratique car je peux manger gratuitement parfois ! Shihihi. Sa cuisine est vraiment excellente ! Il faudrait que tu goûtes un jour. Il travaille au restaurant Baratie. Je pourrais t’y emmener si tu veux ! ». « Peut être un autre jour »_ répondit Law, restant le plus poli possible. Ce Luffy avait l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien, mais en même temps, il semblait insistant, et cela avait tendance à énerver quelque peu Law.

Durant le temps qu’ils étaient au café, Luffy parlait de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Chaque fois qu’il posait des questions sur Law pour tenter d’en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, ce dernier contournait toujours le sujet, renvoyant à une autre question. Lorsque la serveuse revint pour donner la note, Luffy insista pour payer. _« Non je t’assure c’est pour moi ! C’est pour te remercier, tu te rappelles ? »_ affirma Luffy enthousiaste. Law n’eut pas son mot à dire et laissa Luffy payer, bien que cela le dérangeait. Ensuite, Luffy accompagna Law jusqu’à sa voiture. _« Bon, et bien...euh...porte toi bien ! »_ répliqua-t-il, cherchant quoi dire en guise d’au revoir. _« Merci pour le café,_ _mais tu n’avais pas besoin de me remercier._ _Porte toi bien aussi »_ termina Law d’une voix monotone avant de monter dans sa voiture puis de disparaître.

* * *

_« Alors, ça s’est bien passé ? »_ lui demanda la rousse curieuse. Nami était l’une des plus anciennes amies de Luffy, et l’une des plus proches également. C’était souvent avec elle que Luffy parlait le plus, ou qu’il se confiait, car elle trouvait toujours une réponse à ces problèmes, enfin presque toujours. _« Je sais pas trop, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Il était plutôt renfermé... »_ expliqua Luffy, qui semblait déçu, ce qui étonna d’autant plus la rousse. _« Et bien, le métier de chirurgien est très dur. Peut-être était-il tout simplement fatigué. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange. Vous vous ne vous connaissez pas après tout ». « Non mais j’avais envie de le connaître »_ répondit simplement Luffy, le visage fatigué. _« Je vais me reposer. Si Chopper arrive dis-lui que je suis en haut »_ ajouta Luffy avant de monter les escaliers. Depuis l’accident, Luffy squattait chez Nami car il ne supportait plus d’être seul dans son appartement. _« Pas de problème »_ ajouta la rousse, qui se demandait toujours ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper Luffy dans cette histoire.

Lorsque Chopper arriva, Luffy était déjà endormi. Alors il resta dans le salon pour discuter avec Nami, notamment au sujet de Luffy. _« Je ne pense pas qu’il ait déjà fait son deuil, Nami. Il faut lui laisser du temps »_ expliqua Chopper. _« Je comprends, mais quel est le rapport avec ce Law ? »_ ajouta Nami. _« Son absence créé un réel manque pour Luffy. Il essaye peut-être de combler ce manque. Il voit en Law quelqu’un qui la sauvé, cela ne te rappelle personne ? »._ Nami acquiesça, voyant où voulait en venir le jeune apprenti médecin.

* * *

_« Il pleut toujours »_ soupira Luffy adossé contre le bord de la fenêtre. _« Et il fait froid en plus »_ bougonna-t-il. _« C’est normal c’est l’hiver »_ répliqua ironiquement Nami. Soudain, il lui sembla que Luffy eut une idée, le voyant s’agiter et chercher son manteau. _« Où vas-tu ? »_ demanda Nami intriguée. _« Me promener ! »_ répondit simplement Luffy, contournant la question de son amie, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. _« Se promener ? Par un temps pareil ? »_ se demanda Nami surprise.

Luffy prit le bus jusqu’à Logue Town qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la ville où il habitait. Une fois arrivé, il reprit le même chemin qu’il avait emprunté quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu’il se retrouva sous le porche, il hésita une seconde avant de toquer à la porte. Ses cheveux gouttaient sur son manteau et ses mains grelottaient à cause du froid. _« Je suis sûr que c’est une bonne idée. Avec ce temps, tout paraît déprimant, alors rien de mieux qu’un bon restaurant ! »_ pensait Luffy, le poing prêt à frapper contre la porte.

_« Toc. Toc. Toc. »_

Luffy était impatient à l’idée de revoir Law. Chopper lui avait dit qu’il était en congé depuis une semaine, et qu’à sa connaissance, il vivait seul. Luffy s’était alors ditqu’il pourrait lui proposer de l’emmener dans ce restaurant dont il lui avait parlé la dernière fois. Il se disait que ce devait être triste de rester chez soi avec ce mauvais temps dehors.

Lorsqu’il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte, et la poignée de cette dernière s’abaisser, le cœur de Luffy se mit à battre plus vite.

 _« Salut ! Ça te dirait un restaurant ? Si tu n’as rien de prévu bien sûr. Je me disais que... »_ mais Luffy ne put finir sa phrase que Law l’interrompit froidement. _« Mais que me veux-tu à la fin ?! »._ Son ton était glacial et menaçant. Luffy déglutit avant de reprendre la parole, le volume de sa voix devenant plus faible. _« C’est que... je pensais…. qu’avec ce temps-ci... un restaurant serait agréable... alors... »_ mais une fois encore, Luffy n’eut pas le temps de répondre, que Law reprit le même ton violent _« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tranquille à la fin ?! Arrête de toquer à cette porte ! Oublie moi ! »_ rétorqua Law avant de claquer la porte.

Luffy resta immobile, le visage décomposé, le bruit sec de la porte claquée résonnant encore dans ses tympans. Il attendit quelques secondes, espérant que la porte se rouvre, mais rien. Peut-être n’était-ce pas une si bonne idée finalement. Il repartit, abattu, traînant des pieds sur le trottoir, tandis qu’il rejoignait l’arrêt de bus sous la même pluie battante.

La nuit était presque tombée, et les rues étaient désertes. Luffy était seul, attendant le dernier bus du soir. Il s’approcha d’une flaque d’eau devant lui et regarda son reflet. _« Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toi ? Fort et courageux ? Tu me manques ... »._ Des larmes s’échappèrent du coin de ses yeux, que Luffy essuya rapidement avec ses mains gelées. Il grelottait, s'agrippant les bras avec les mains et claquant des dents.

Au loin, un petit groupe de jeunes bruyant marchait en direction de l’arrêt de bus. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à portée de vue de Luffy, ce dernier devint anxieux en reconnaissant ces anciens harceleurs qui dataient de l’époque où il était en primaire. Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Les autres avaient l’air saouls et toujours aussi immatures qu’à l’époque.

 _« Mais, ce serait pas le p’tit Luffy ? Chétif et pleurnichard ? »_ s’exclama l’un d’entre eux, rigolant à pleine voix et tenant une bouteille d’alcool dans une main. _« Si si c’est bien lui, toujours aussi ridicule ! »_ ajouta un autre d’une voix grasse. _« T’as pas peur tout seul dans le noir ? T’attends ton frère peut-être ? Ah non c’est vrai, il est mort ! AHAHAHAH »._ Le petit groupe se mit à rire aux éclats, buvant des gorgées d’alcool entre temps. Luffy essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, bien que l’envie de les frapper si violemment pour leur faire avaler leurs paroles le démangeait. Mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas l’avantage. Ils étaient six. Il était tout seul. Parmi eux, il reconnaissait notamment Porchemy, qui mesurait bien au moins deux têtes de plus que lui. _« Qu’est ce que t’attends, gamin ? »_ demanda-t-il méchamment. _« Mon bus »_ répondit simplement Luffy, bien qu’il ait eut envie de rajouter un _« abruti »_ à la fin. Mais il se retenait de les provoquer, car sinon la situation pourrait vite déraper, et ce n’est pas ce qu’il cherchait. _« T’aurais pas une p’tite pièce ? J’ai plus d’monnaie pour m’acheter à boire »_ continua le plus grand _. « Non désolé ». « Vraiment ? Comment t’comptes payer ton bus alors ? »._ Porchemy devint plus insistant, commençant à donner des coups de coudes à Luffy. _« Ou alors c’est qu’t’as dépensé tout ton fric dans l’cercueil de ton frère, non ? AHAHAHAH »._ Luffy ne put supporter une autre de ses provocations, et lui assena alors un coup de poing bien cadré dans le visage, si violent qu’il en tomba au sol. Le regard de Luffy devint meurtrier, comme celui d’une bête féroce. Mais même malgré toute sa rage, il se fit vite encerclé par les cinq autres assaillants.

* * *

Law tournait en rond dans son salon, les mains portées à son visage. _« Mais pourquoi j’ai dis ça ? Je suis qu’un imbécile. Il est venu avec tant de gentillesse, et voilà comment je le remercie ? Mais qu’est ce que j’ai fais… Stupide alcool... »._ Law s’en voulait horriblement. Après qu’il ait refermé la porte, les mots qu’il venait de prononcer se répétèrent dans sa tête, réalisant à quel point il avait été cruel. Et lorsqu’il ouvrit de nouveau la porte, espérant que Luffy se trouve toujours derrière, il ne vit personne. Il descendit alors dans la rue, cherchant le brun du regard, mais la météo offrait une visibilité atroce. La pluie le mouillant jusqu’aux os, il rentra chez lui essayant de réfléchir calmement à la façon de réparer son erreur.

Ayant sombré de nouveau, il s’était mis à boire pour essayer de noyer son chagrin, même s’il savait, étant médecin, que cela était loin d’être bon pour la santé. Mais il n’avait pas trouvé d’autre solution plus efficace. Quand Luffy avait toqué à la porte, Law n’était pas encore tout à fait lucide, et ses paroles transportaient toute la haine et le chagrin qu’il ressentait.

Law n’avait ni le numéro ni l’adresse de Luffy. Il ne pouvait pas l’appeler ni aller chez lui pour s’excuser. Il pourrait peut être trouver ses coordonnées dans son dossier à l’hôpital, mais Law ne voulait pas attendre. Il fallait qu’il le retrouve, ce soir, pour s’excuser au plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas être parti loin. _« Il n’a pas de voiture je crois...je ne pense pas qu’il habite ici… alors comment rentre-t-il chez lui… le bus ? Le bus ! »._ Law ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, attrapa son manteau en vitesse et fonça vers sa voiture. L’arrêt de bus le plus proche se trouvait en bas de sa rue, et il savait que le dernier bus passait dans quelques minutes. Il fallait qu’il soit là-bas.

* * *

_« Pas de monnaie. Pas de bus. Désolé jeune homme »._ Luffy regarda son seul moyen de transport s’éloigner dans le brouillard. Il avait envie d’appeler Nami, qu’elle vienne le chercher et qu’il lui dise ce qui était arrivé ; sans doute trouverait-elle les mots nécessaires pour lui remonter le moral, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais Luffy n’avait plus de téléphone, ni d’argent sur lui. Après avoir vite été maîtrisé par ses anciens harceleurs, ces derniers lui avait volé ce qu’il avait de valeur, soit son téléphone portable et l’argent liquide. Luffy ne voyait pas de cabine téléphonique proche, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas appeler sans monnaie. Alors, sous cette pluie battante, il repartit en boitant, l’esprit brisé et les mains bleutées. Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant d’être emportée par le vent glacial qui soufflait à l’approche de la nuit.

Law était anxieux. Très anxieux. Ce qu’il avait fait était impardonnable. Il se souvenait de la faible grimace de Luffy, lorsque la serveuse avait mentionné son _accident_. Il lui semblait qu’il y avait plus derrière cet accident, quelque chose que Luffy ne voulait pas aborder, quelque chose qu’il voulait sans doute oublier. Et Law connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment, cette façon de mentir, car lui-même évitait de parler _cet_ accident de voiture. Il était fort probable que Luffy lui-aussi ait perdu quelqu’un. Et dans ce cas, le comportement de Law n’en était que plus impardonnable encore.

La cadence des essuie-glace était à son maximum. Law plissait des yeux à travers le pare-brise, essayant de distinguer des formes dans ce brouillard épais. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut une silhouette marcher sur le trottoir. Était-ce possible que ce soit lui ? Law s’approcha doucement en voiture. Les phares éclairèrent alors le manteau rayé rouge et blanc de Luffy, que Law reconnut aussitôt. Il coupa donc le moteur en vitesse et s’empressa de descendre, oubliant même d’éteindre les phares.

Luffy n’avait même pas fait attention à la lumière éblouissante projetée derrière lui. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, embrouillées par les événements successifs qui s’étaient déroulés.

_« Luffy ! »_

…

_« LUFFY ! »_

Au deuxième appel, Luffy revint à la réalité. Il se tourna pour trouver la source de cet appel, et vit se rapprocher rapidement une grande silhouette.

 _« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je n’aurais jamais du te dire ça, je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile ! Je n’ai pas réalisé ce que je disais sur le moment. Je m’en veux, vraiment. J’avais peur que tu sois déjà parti, je… je voulais m’excuser pour ce que j’ai fais, alors...je suis sorti aussitôt et je t’ai cherché… j’ai pensé tout de suite au bus… alors je suis venu ici »_ expliqua Law, la voix saccadée, lorsqu’il fut arrivé au niveau de Luffy. _« Ah… et…. bien… c’est de ma faute aussi... on me dit souvent que je suis trop insistant, alors ne t’en fais pas ! »_ lui sourit gentiment Luffy. Mais ce sourire était forcé, Law pouvait le déchiffrer très distinctement. Il savait que ses paroles l’avaient profondément blessé. Alors qu’il allait reprendre la parole, Law tiqua sur l’œil gauche de Luffy. Il semblait bleuté, comme après avoir reçu un coup, analysa le médecin. Par ailleurs, le bus était déjà censé être passé à cette heure, mais Luffy marchait seul sur le trottoir. Pourquoi ? Tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Law s’inquiéta d’avantage. Qu’avait-il pu se passer après que Luffy soit parti ? _« Luffy tu es sûr que ça va ? »_ lui demanda Law avec une voix plus grave. _« Oui... oui... »_ répondit Luffy, mais sa voix sautillait, elle n’était pas sincère. _« Luffy, que s’est-il passé ? »_ continua le médecin. Il sentit que Luffy essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler la vérité, et que cela le faisait souffrir. Luffy n’arrivait plus à faire perdurer le mensonge, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il avait envie de tout expliquer à Law, mais d’un autre côté il avait peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Son silence suffit à Law pour comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. Après tout il était normal qu’il n’ose pas se confier après ce qu’il s’était passé. Alors Law prit dans sa main celle de Luffy, et le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en lui disant : _« Luffy, en tant que médecin je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire devant une personne qui souffre. Tu peux tout m’expliquer, il n’y a aucune honte. D’autant plus que je suis en partie responsable, si ce n’est totalement. Alors laisse-moi t’aider, je t’en prie »._ A ces mots, Luffy se jeta au cou de Law, le visage sanglotant plaqué contre son manteau noir. Ce qu’il avait besoin là tout de suite, c’était d’un réconfort, qu’importe la personne qui pourrait le lui apporter. Toute la tristesse qu’il avait dissimulé derrière son sourire jusque là, se déversa comme une averse. Son corps tremblait. Law le serra contre lui. Ses cheveux, son manteau, étaient complètements mouillés. Cela devait le glacer jusqu’aux os. _« Tu es trempé ! Tu vas attraper froid. Il faut te mettre au chaud tout de suite ! »._ Law le ramena alors chez lui. Durant le trajet, Luffy cachait son visage dans ses mains, les jambes repliées sur le siège.

 _« Il faut que tu prennes une douche chaude pour réchauffer ton corps. Je t’ai mis des habits secs sur le meuble. Ils devraient t’aller. Prend tout le temps que tu veux. Le principal, c’est que tu te réchauffes »_ lui indiqua Law en amenant Luffy dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier s’exécuta, faisant ce que lui disait le médecin. Pendant ce temps, Law constatait avec effroi à quel point son studio était en désordre. Il fit un ménage très rapide et alluma la cheminée pour réchauffer le studio. Luffy sortit de la salle de bain, encore désorienté, le visage pâle. _« Tu t’es réchauffé ? »_ lui demanda amicalement le médecin _._ Luffy se contenta d’acquiescer faiblement en guise de réponse. Law le dirigea vers le salon et l’assit sur le canapé, puis l’enroula d’une couverture en polaire pour lui tenir chaud.

La pièce étant parfaitement éclairée, Law remarqua plus précisément l’œil bleuté de Luffy. Ce dernier ne parlait toujours pas. Il tortillait ses doigts entre eux inconsciemment, comme pour essayer de penser à autre chose. Il était mal à l’aise, cela pouvait se voir, et se comprendre. Law ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état, s’il était blessé, il fallait qu’il le soigne. C’était son devoir de médecin. _« Luffy, es-tu blessé ? »_ demanda gentiment Law, cherchant à brusquer Luffy le moins possible. _« Tu peux me le dire, il n’y a aucune honte »_ continua le médecin pour l’inciter à se confier. Luffy continuait de tortiller ses doigts, plus rapidement, puis se clarifia la gorge avant de prendre la parole faiblement. _« Ce...n’est pas grand chose… juste quelques coups... »._ Il avait gardé la tête baissée, évitant de croiser le regard de celui assis juste à côté de lui. _« Tu semblais boiter, ça peut être assez grave. Je préférerais t’ausculter, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »._ Luffy acquiesça doucement. _« Très bien. Je vais chercher ma trousse et je reviens. Il faudrait que tu enlèves ta chemise aussi. »_

Assis sur le canapé, le regard de Luffy était plongé dans les flammes dansantes à l’intérieur de la cheminée. Des flammes. Du feu. De fines larmes prirent naissance au coin de ses yeux, larmes qu’il essuya avant que celles-ci ne puissent aller plus loin. Law arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et s’installa à côté de Luffy qui était désormais torse nu. Sa peau prenait des teintes bleutées par endroits, mais rien d’alarmant. Law prit de la pommade dans ses doigts et commença à l’appliquer sur les différents hématomes, seulement avec la force nécessaire pour que la pommade puisse s’infiltrer correctement, sans trop appuyer non plus. Les doigts qui massaient la peau blessée de Luffy étaient précis, énergiques et délicats. Ils révélaient toute l’expérience et le talent du jeune médecin.

 _« Je suis désolé »_ lui dit soudainement Law. Luffy resta un moment surpris et incompréhensif. _« Je ne t’en veux pas, c’est déjà de l’histoire ancienne, ne t’inquiète pas ». « Non, je suis désolé pour ça »_ continua Law en pointant du doigt la cicatrice sur le torse de Luffy. _« Lorsque je suis rentré dans le bloc d’opérations, et que je t’ai vu allongé sur cette table, le torse couvert de sang, j’ai eu un moment d’hésitation. Cela ne devrait jamais arrivé dans mon métier. Un chirurgien se doit t’être toujours sur de lui, il ne doit jamais douter. Et… à ce moment j’ai douté. De précieuses secondes se sont écoulées. Si j’avais réagi plus tôt, tu n’aurais sans doute pas cette cicatrice. C’est de ma faute si…. »_ Luffy posa sa main sur celles de Law, lui coupant la parole. _« Mais qu’est ce que tu racontes ?! Tu m’as sauvé la vie, c’est la seule chose qui compte !! »._ Luffy lui adressa un tendre sourire, un sourire qui n’était pas forcé cette fois-ci. Law expira un léger soupir de soulagement, à peine perceptible. _« Tu peux remettre ta chemise. Je vais aller chercher de la glace pour ton œil, cela l’empêchera de gonfler. Est-ce que tu veux que je te mette de la pommade sur les jambes ? »_ demanda Law sur un ton tout à fait professionnel. _« Euh...non, non... je n’ai rien, je boite juste un peu »_ répondit Luffy, un peu embarrassé par la situation. _« Tu es sûr ? »_ continua Law sur le même ton sérieux. _« Oui...oui ». « Je vais chercher de la glace alors »._

Le silence délicat de la pièce était percé par les crépitements secs du bois se consumant à l’intérieur de la cheminée. Ces flammes, aussi hypnotisantes que dangereuses, s’agitaient sous les yeux de Luffy, faisant réapparaître en sa mémoire des souvenirs douloureux, qu’il essayait de fuir depuis quelques semaines. Lorsque Law se réinstalla sur le canapé, il remarqua les traces de larmes essuyées le long des joues de Luffy. _« Ça va ? »_ demanda-t-il doucement, sachant que la situation était délicate. _« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Mais je ne te force à rien. C’est comme tu le sens »_ expliqua Law. Ce dernier tendit la glace à Luffy qui l’appliqua sur son œil gauche. _« Je peux te poser une question, Law ? Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre si tu trouves que c’est trop personnel, je comprendrais »._ Law hocha affirmativement de la tête, légèrement intrigué. Luffy prit quelques secondes avant de poser sa question, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats. _« Est-ce que … tu as déjà perdu quelqu’un ? Un de tes proches ? »_ demanda Luffy avec un peu d’hésitation. _« Oui... malheureusement »._ Law prit une respiration puis bascula sa tête vers l’arrière. _« J’ai perdu ma famille »_ ajouta-t-il simplement. _« Oh...je suis vraiment désolé… je… ma question était indiscrète… je…. »_ bégaya Luffy dans l’embarras. _« Ne le sois pas. En fait, c’est plutôt un soulagement de pouvoir en parler. Je garde ça pour moi depuis longtemps, et… », « …. et ça te détruit de l’intérieur, non ? »_ continua Luffy. _« Oui, c’est ça. C’est exactement ça »_ dit-il en tournant son regard vers celui de Luffy. _« J’ai perdu mes parents et ma petite sœur dans un accident de voiture. Ils se sont fait percutés par un camion qui a dérapé à cause de la pluie. Ça va faire maintenant un peu plus d’un mois. Et… je n’ai toujours pas réussi à tourner la page. Je n’arrive pas à me défaire du passé. Il me hante »_ expliqua Law en rebasculant sa tête en avant, posant sa main sur son front. Luffy plaça sa main dans le dos de Law. _«_ _Je comprends »_ ajouta-t-il. _« Moi aussi j’ai perdu quelqu’un. Mon frère pour être exact »._ Law redressa la tête, écoutant attentivement Luffy. _« Il était pompier. Il a toujours été attiré par ce métier. Il a toujours été attiré par le feu en général en fait »_ Luffy esquissa un léger sourire, _« Et il a toujours aimé jouer avec le feu. Toujours aussi imprudent. Une tête brûlée ! Mais surtout, il était courageux. Tellement courageux. Si seulement j’avais autant de courage… »_ Le regard de Luffy valsait sur les flammes en face de lui tandis qu’il continuait son récit. _«_ _Il avait été appelé pour un incendie d’immeuble, dans la ville de Goa. Le feu avait fait beaucoup de ravages, et retenait prisonnier les habitants à l’intérieur. Finalement, ils ont pu être évacués du bâtiment par les fenêtres. Mais il restait encore quelqu’un à l’intérieur. Et le feu venait de prendre la façade entière. Les pompiers essayaient de l’éteindre tant bien que mal, mais d’ici le temps que le feu soit éteint, la personne restante serait morte asphyxiée ou brûlée. Alors Ace n’a pas hésité une seule seconde, et s’est lancé à travers la bâtiment en flammes, malgré les avertissements de dissuasion de ses collègues »_ Luffy marqua une pause. Il continuait de tortiller ses doigts pour éviter ses mains de trembler. Il avait envie de se confier, mais la douleur était toujours présente. _« Il avait finalement réussi à secourir le jeune homme prisonnier des flammes. Mais... »._ Luffy ne put retenir ces larmes cette fois-ci, _« ...alors qu’ils allaient bientôt sortir du bâtiment... les étages au-dessus d’eux ont commencé à s’effondrer…. Et….et…. »._ La voix de Luffy sautillait, et ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Comme pour lui rendre le geste, Law posa ses mains sur celles de Luffy et lui dit, bienveillant : _«_ _Ne te force pas si c’est douloureux, tu pourras m’en parler plus tard »._ Luffy acquiesça timidement.

 _« Il commence à se faire tard. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je n’ai plus grand-chose dans mes placards à part du riz… mais sinon je peux sortir. Il y a une épicerie pas loin qui ouvre jusqu’à minuit. Et aussi, on n’a pas eu le temps d’en parler avant, mais tu peux rester dormir ici bien sûr, mais je peux te ramener chez toi si tu préfères. C’est comme tu veux »._ Law parlait avec une voix douce et bienveillante. Il avait même proposé de sortir faire des courses, alors que cela faisait des semaines qu’il n’avait pas mis les pieds dans un magasin. _« Euh...je ne veux pas te déranger alors... »_ hésita Luffy _. « Tu peux rester ici, ça me dérange pas »_ affirma Law toujours aussi amicalement _._ Luffy accepta finalement l’offre, et décida de rester dormir. D’un côté, car il ne voulait pas rentrer dormir dans son appartement seul, sinon il savait qu’il déprimerait ; et d’un autre côté s’il rentrait chez Nami, cette dernière lui poserait plein de questions. Bien sûr l’attention était touchante, mais Luffy ne se sentait pas capable de lui expliquer tout ce qu’il s’était passé, plus maintenant. Avant que Law ne vienne, il l’aurait fait. Mais désormais, il se sentait rassuré. Luffy appela tout de même Nami, avec le téléphone de Law – lui expliquant que le sien avait été volé – pour ne pas qu’elle s’inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer. Elle essaya de lui poser des questions mais en vain, Luffy esquiva encore une fois _« Je te raconterais tout plus tard, promis »,_ puis il raccrocha.

* * *

Après le maigre dîner – composé de riz – Law fit la vaisselle, ce qui l’étonna lui-même, puis fit un rapide ménage dans sa chambre, remplaçant également les draps de son lit. _« Tu peux prendre ma chambre, je dormirais sur le canapé. Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas de chambre d’amis »_ expliqua Law en secouant les oreillers. _« Non, non, non, ne te déplace pas ! Je dormirais sur le canapé, ça ne me dérange pas du tout,_ _je t’assure_ _! »_ insista Luffy _. « Tu pourrais tomber du canapé en dormant, et te faire mal »_ contra le médecin sérieusement. Luffy comprit rapidement que Law ne changerait pas d’avis si facilement. _« Je ne veux pas que tu dormes_ _sur_ _le canapé parce que je prends ton lit ! Alors je dormirais dans le lit, seulement si tu dors dedans aussi ! »._ Law arrêta ce qu’il était en train de faire, demeurant surpris. Luffy resta silencieux lui-aussi un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu’il venait de dire. Bizarrement, cela sonnait mieux dans sa tête qu’à voix haute. Law ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et Luffy ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Un moment d’embarras saisit les deux hommes qui se regardèrent sans rien dire. Luffy finit par se résoudre à briser ce silence qui devenait un peu trop pesant. _« Non vraiment, tu pourrais tomber du canapé en dormant, et te faire mal ! »_ répliqua Luffy, qui était intérieurement fier de lui, d’avoir repris mot pour mot l’argument de Law. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire amusé avant d’ajouter un . _« Bien vu »_ avec le même petit sourire en coin.

Finalement, Law dû accepter de dormir également dans son lit. Mais il se dit qu’il pourrait partir dès que Luffy se serait endormi. Les premières minutes furent assez embarrassantes, mais le malaise disparut rapidement, dès que Luffy fut emporté par le sommeil. Law savait qu’il ne s’endormirait pas aussi facilement avec son problème d’insomnie. Son esprit divaguait sur tous les évènements de la journée. A côté de lui, Luffy murmurait des mots incompréhensibles dans son sommeil, ce qui valu un sourire à Law. Alors qu’il allait s’éclipser discrètement du lit, un bras s’entoura autour de sa taille, l’empêchant d’aller plus loin. Il tourna la tête, et vit Luffy, toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond. Sans doute avait-il fait ça inconsciemment. Mais, au grand désarroi du médecin, à chaque fois que ce dernier essayait de se libérer du bras de Luffy, celui-ci le resserrait, empêchant définitivement Law de partir. Alors il se résilia, et se dit qu’il attendrait que Luffy enlève lui-même son bras avant de pouvoir partir.

Lorsque Law ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de reconnaître le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait finit par dormir dans sa chambre alors ? Après avoir repris ses esprits, il décida de se lever, mais, sentant quelque chose le retenir, il constata avec d’autant plus de surprise que le bras de Luffy n’avait toujours pas bougé ! Pire, Luffy était désormais collé contre lui ! Et pourtant, Law ne l’avait pas remarqué avant. Mais surtout, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir attendu longtemps avant de dormir. En fait, c’était même la première vrai nuit sans insomnie, et il devait reconnaître que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il n’avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Law voulait se dégager du bras de Luffy avant que ce dernier ne se réveille, pour éviter un moment embarrassant dès le matin. Il commença par essayer de le soulever délicatement – rien à faire. Avec un peu plus de force – toujours rien à faire. Il se tourna des deux côtés – rien à faire non plus. Essai après essai, Law se rapprochait de plus en plus du bord du matelas, et, ne s’en étant pas rendu compte avant, il tomba du lit dans un fracas de bruit. Mais au moins, il avait enfin réussi à se libérer du bras de Luffy. _« Franchement... »_ soupira Law avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il leva son regard en direction du matelas, et constata que l’endormi n’avait pas été réveillé, même avec le bruit. Il devait sûrement avoir un sommeil lourd. Luffy dormait sur le côté droit, ses bras étendu sur le matelas, et son visage tourné vers Law. Ses mèches de cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front, et sa bouche formait un petit o, duquel s’échappait un souffle paisible et régulier.

Sans s’en apercevoir, Law s’était mis à contempler cet être endormi tout près de lui, si calme. Lorsqu’il y repensait, il n’avait pas été très chaleureux à son égard, même particulièrement froid et distant. Il s’en voulait honteusement. Il s’était renfermé dans son chagrin et ses regrets, et avait été hostile à toute forme de sentiment positif. C’était comme s’il ne se sentait pas digne d’être heureux. Il ne méritait pas ce bonheur. Alors il avait sombré toujours un peu plus dans ce gouffre ténébreux, et alors qu’il allait définitivement se faire engloutir par toute cette noirceur, quelqu’un lui avait tendu la main. Si Luffy n’était pas venu toquer à sa porte ce jour-ci, Law ne serait plus là. Il se rendait compte désormais à quel point il lui était redevable.

Luffy étant toujours endormi, Law décida d’aller à l’épicerie pour acheter le nécessaire pour un petit-déjeuner convenable et rassasiant. Ne connaissant pas les goûts alimentaires de Luffy, il prit un peu de tout : sucré comme salé. Lorsqu’il revint chez lui, il tomba nez à nez avec Luffy, qui semblait complètement affolé. _« Ça va Luf- »._ Law n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Luffy lui sauta dans les bras. _« J’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ! Je t’ai cherché partout dans ton studio ! »._ Law resta immobilisé, ses sacs de course dans les mains. _«_ _Et bien… j’étais seulement parti faire quelques courses pour ce matin »_ répondit-il simplement, ne comprenant pas le tourbillon de sentiments qui envahissait Luffy à ce moment présent. Celui-ci se recula pour se placer face à Law _« Tu m’as fait peur... »_ ajouta-t-il avant de sourire tendrement, ses joues prenant une teinte légèrement rosée. Law posa ses sacs sur la table, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Luffy. Il avait été surpris, c’est sur, mais touché aussi. _« J’ai... dit quelque chose qu’_ _il ne_ _fallait pas ? »_ demanda Luffy timidement, remarquant le silence de Law. _«_ _Non, ce n’est pas ça, c’est juste que… non c’est bête, oublie »_ dit-il en faisant un signe de la main. Mais Luffy ne comptait pas oublier, il voulait connaître la fin de cette phrase. _« C’est juste que … ? »._ Sur le regard insistant que Luffy portait à Law, ce dernier continua sa phrase, _« ...c’est juste que… ça m’a touché que tu t’inquiètes pour moi. C’est idiot et narcissique de ma part... »_ expliqua Law le cœur lourd. _« Mais ce n’est pas idiot du tout ! Et bien sur que je m’inquiète pour toi. Tu comptes pour moi ! »_ s’exclama Luffy haut et fort. Law restait abasourdi. _«_ _Mais, on se connaît à peine,_ _je me suis montré distant_ _, et je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile… pourquoi_ _tout ça ? Pourquoi toute cette attention_ _? »_ demanda Law en guise d’explications _. « Parce que tu m’as sauvé la vie, tu te rappelles ? »._ Luffy se rapprocha de Law pour le serrer dans ses bras _« Tu as peut être été un peu froid au début, mais je comprends, et je ne t’en veux pas ! »_ ajouta Luffy en levant sa tête vers Law, ornant un radieux sourire. Law sourit en retour. Était-ce de la naïveté ? Ou seulement une gentillesse débordante ?

_« Luffy-ya, est-ce que tu penses que deux_ _**âmes brisées** _ _peuvent se reconstruire mutuellement ? »_

Law avait parlé sur un ton solennel. Luffy haussa un sourcil, restant dans l’incompréhension face à cette question mais aussi face au surnom qu’avait employé Law à son égard. Cela été le signe positif d’une amélioration de leur « relation ».

D’un côté, cela aurait arrangé, et facilité Law si Luffy avait compris du premier coup, mais ce n’était pas le cas. _« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je sais que tout seul je n’arriverais pas à faire mon deuil. J’ai fait plus de progrès en un jour à tes côtés, qu’en un mois tout seul._ _Alors,_ _je me suis dit que peut être, toi et moi on pourrait ... » « Oui ! »_ le coupa Luffy surexcité, sans attendre la fin de la phrase, avant de serrer Law d’autant plus fort. _« Je t’aime bien, Law, je me sens bien à tes côtés »_ lui avoua Luffy tendrement. Law ressentait la même chose, mais ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute. Alors il répondit un _« Moi aussi »_ plus timide, mais tout aussi affectueux.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Law était arrivé à la fin de ses deux semaines de congés, et était reparti à son travail, mais cette fois-ci, avec un petit sourire. Kureha ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et fut à la fois enthousiaste et rassurée de voir que le chirurgien le plus talentueux de l’hôpital était revenu en forme. Luffy quant à lui, avait fait un détour chez Nami pour prendre quelques affaires – et tout lui expliquer comme promis – avant de s’installer chez Law, comme ils en avaient convenus tous les deux. En effet, chacun ne supportant pas la triste solitude que leur conférait leur appartement, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion qu’une sorte de « collocation » serait agréable, et en effet, ça l’était. Law cuisinait de nouveau, ayant remarqué très rapidement que Luffy était un réel danger en cuisine. Le studio avait retrouvé une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, tout comme Law et Luffy avaient retrouvé le sourire.

Pour cette colocation, Law avait été intransigeant sur le fait qu’il dormirait sur le canapé, et que Luffy prendrait son lit. Bien que ce dernier ait contesté, encore et encore, répétant les mêmes arguments comme quoi c’était à lui de dormir sur le canapé car il était l’invité, Law resta parfaitement ferme sur sa décision.

Bien qu’ils aient passé une nuit, _ensemble_ , cela restait une exception, et, même si cela ne semblait pas déranger Luffy pour le moins du monde de partager le lit avec Law, celui-ci demeurait un peu plus en retrait. Il ne savait même pas comment considérer Luffy. Était-ce un ami ? Law n’avait pas la même proximité avec ses amis qu’avec Luffy. Alors qu’était-il pour lui ? Il n’avait pas la réponse.

Luffy rentrait souvent après Law. Il suivait des études pour devenir avocat, et les cours se finissaient souvent très tard. Mais, à chaque fois, Law attendait qu’il rentre avant de se coucher, de toute façon il était impossible qu’il s’endorme avant. Lui aussi, après tout, s’inquiétait pour Luffy, même s’il ne le disait pas.

* * *

Ce week-end, Luffy était rentré chez Nami, cette dernière ayant absolument insisté pour le voir ; cela faisant un mois qu’il s’était installé chez le chirurgien, ce qu’elle trouvait toujours aussi étonnant.

 _« Alors raconte ! Comment ça se passe avec ce Law ? »._ Nami était toujours aussi curieuse, et connaissant Luffy, elle savait qu’il n’avait jamais été intéressé par les filles – (et pourtant ce n’était pas le nombre de propositions qui manquait) – alors elle s’était convaincu depuis longtemps qu’il devait sûrement être gai. Ou alors il n’aimait personne, mais ce serait impossible, aussi _mignon_ et _affectueux_ comme il était !

 _« Ça se passe très bien !! Torao est vraiment doué en cuisine ! Et son studio est trop cool ! Et la ville aussi est belle ! Et puis c’est pas trop loin d’ici alors je peux revenir facilement. Shihihi »_ Luffy parlait des étoiles dans les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que Nami ne l’avait pas vu comme ça. _« Et toi, tu le trouves comment, ce Law ? »_ demanda Nami espiègle, qui flairait quelque chose, notamment avec le surnom donné par Luffy. _« Il est trop cool en vrai ! Il peut paraître froid au début mais c’est juste en apparence ! Je l’aime bien Torao ! »._ Nami souriait de malice. _« Pourquoi tu souris ? »_ demanda Luffy, toujours aussi innocent face à au caractère fourbe et rusé de son amie. _« Tu l’aimes, beaucoup ? »_ insista Nami, toujours aussi espiègle. _« Bah oui, je t’ai dit qu’il était trop sympa ! »._ Décidément, elle n’arriverait pas à faire ouvrir les yeux de son ami. Mais elle en était sûre, il n’y avait aucun doute que Luffy aimit Law, plus que comme un _simple_ ami. Ce dont elle avait peur désormais, était que ce sentiment ne soit pas réciproque. Elle connaissait Luffy, et après la perte de son frère – qui était pour lui un véritable modèle – il cherchait désespérément une autre figure qui pouvait tenir ce rôle. Et il avait trouvé Law. Et sans doute avait-il placé en lui tous ces espoirs, toute sa confiance.

Le lendemain, alors que Luffy profitait de son jour sans cours pour dormir un maximum, Nami avait demandé à Law si il était possible de se voir. Le chirurgien avait accepté, puisqu’il savait qu’elle était une amie proche de Luffy. Elle laissa un message sur le table pour que Luffy ne s’inquiète pas à son réveil, prétendant qu’elle était partie voir une amie, puis se dirigea vers le café où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Law.

 _« Merci d’être venu ! Luffy me parle souvent de toi, alors je voulais te rencontrer ! »_ expliqua-t-elle, même si le réel motif de ce rendez-vous était quelque peu différent. _« Et bien, il me parle souvent de toi aussi »._ Law aurait plutôt voulu dire que Luffy se _plaignait_ souvent de Nami, cette dernière le harcelant de messages et d’appels, mais il préféra éviter. Ils échangèrent plusieurs banalités, s’informèrent du travail de l’autre, et partagèrent quelques autres informations pas tout à fait inutiles, mais pas indispensables non plus à connaître. Law apprit notamment que Nami était chercheuse en météorologie, ce qui n’était pas un métier courant, et qu’elle adorait les mandarines – ce genre de détail pas tout à fait inutile, mais non indispensable. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Nami aborda le sujet réel de sa venue, mais toujours de façon discrète et ingénieuse. Mais Law n’était pas ce genre de personnes qui pouvait être dupées facilement, et comprit rapidement où voulait _réellement_ en venir la rousse. Mais il continua de répondre de façon nuancée, sans jamais donner à Nami ce qu’elle voulait entendre. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, et ce n’était pas à elle qu’il allait confier ses histoires de cœur. Déçue mais non abattue, Nami rentra à son appartement. Elle irait jusqu’à installer des caméras dans son studio s’il le fallait. Elle ne le ferait pas… mais elle en était capable !

Peu à peu, tous les proches amis de Luffy apprirent à propos de cette colocation avec Law. Certains trouvaient ça étrange, d’autres trouvaient ça original, et un autre en particulier se mettait à imaginer des théories farfelues et extravagantes...

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

Law avait été réveillé en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se précipita dans la chambre, de laquelle s’échappait des cris paniqués. Luffy se tenait la tête, et s’agitait dans le lit, tout en hurlant le nom de son frère. Law s’installa près de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, l’étreignant de toute ses forces afin que ses tremblements cessent. _« Tout va bien, ce n’est pas réel Luffy, tout va bien, ce n’est qu’un mauvais rêve... »_ lui répétait Law en chuchotant, en même temps qu’il le berçait doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy avait reprit ses esprits, et sa respiration redevint régulière. Law avait l’une de ses mains appliquée dans le dos de Luffy, et l’autre caressant délicatement ses cheveux ébouriffés. _« Ça va mieux ? »_ lui chuchota-t-il d’une voix sécuritaire. Luffy hocha doucement de la tête, se blottissant contre Law. Il ne supportait plus d’être hanté par les mêmes douloureux souvenirs, d’être poursuivi jusque dans son sommeil par les événements passés. Il voulait oublier, il voulait tourner la page, il voulait penser à autre chose. Mais comment ?

Il se trouvait là, au creux des bras de Law, sentant sa chaleur réchauffer son cœur meurtri. Il sentait ses mains, glisser sur son dos ou dans ses cheveux, apaiser les douleurs intérieures de son corps. Il voulait s’évader de son chagrin, et se réfugier éternellement en ce lieu si rassurant. Il voulait ressentir ce même sentiment, ce soulagement et d’espoir, mais, en si fort, que sa peine ne pourrait plus jamais pénétrer et envahir son esprit. Il voulait aller décrocher plus que cette étreinte. Il voulait plus.

Luffy leva sa tête en direction de Law, et le regarda, les yeux à la fois humides et enflammés. Il posa ses mains sur sa nuque, et se rapprocha, l’embrassa, sans réfléchir, sans rien dire. Il semblait que le monde venait de se couper de la réalité. Luffy, alimenté par un désir brûlant, embrassait Law toujours plus passionnément, refoulant à travers son baiser toute la misère de son cœur, toute la douleur de son âme, et toute les larmes de son corps. Law répondait avec la même ardeur, ses membres s’électrifiant au contact des doigts qui glissaient le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, puis sur son torse. A travers le contact de leurs lèvres, s’exprimaient leurs plaintes étouffées, et leurs regrets réprimés. Leur appétit grandissant, brûlait leurs entrailles et séchait leurs larmes. Luffy avait plaqué Law contre le lit, ne se séparant de ses lèvres qu’entre deux souffles, avant de reprendre la même danse vivifiante. Il découvrait son corps dans le noir, imaginant chaque détail, traçant du bout de ses doigts les contours de sa musculature. Law fit de même, avec plus d’impatience, enlevant le morceau de tissu qui le séparait du corps tant convoité. Il quitta ses lèvres, pour venir baiser son cou puis son torse, marquant sa peau de son passage. Leur raison s’était perdue dans le tourbillon d’émotions qui les happait tous les deux, les faisant se rencontrer, se toucher, s’aimer. Chacun s’exaltait des caresses de l’autre, chacun s’abreuvait des baisers de l’autre, nourrissant leur chair d’un bonheur longtemps disparu. Cette chaleur qui réchauffait leur peau, leur rappelait qu’ils étaient toujours vivants. Cet amour qui s’épanchait dans leurs veines, leur rappelait qu’ils avaient toujours la force de se battre. L’espace d’un instant, ils ne formaient qu’un, se mêlant l’un à l’autre, se fondant avec le corps de l’autre. Ils ne formaient qu’un. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, ni la douleur d’un être perdu, ni la souffrance des regrets amers. Ils ne formaient qu’un, se sauvant mutuellement du monstre obscur qui les suivait quotidiennement. Ils ne formaient qu’un, et s’aimaient tous les deux, leur cœur battant en harmonie. Le feu qui embrasait leurs passions, s’adoucit tendrement ; et, avec la même délicatesse qu’une pétale de fleur tourbillonnant dans les airs avant d’être emporté par les flots, ils s’enlacèrent, l’un contre l’autre, avant d’être emporté par le sommeil.

* * *

Law ne pouvait se réveiller avec une meilleure vision que celle qu’il avait devant ses yeux en ce moment. Luffy se tenait légèrement au-dessus de lui, son souffle chaud se répandant dans son cou. Il embrassa affectueusement la joue de Law, le dévisageant de ses yeux ronds étincelants. Law répondit avec la même douceur, baisant le cou de Luffy délicatement, à plusieurs reprises. _« Je t’aime, T_ _o_ _rao »_ lui susurra-t-il en se blottissant à ses côtés. Il tenait le bras de Law fermement, comme s’il ne voulait jamais le lâcher. _« Je t’aime aussi, Luffy-ya »_ lui répondit Law de la même voix suave, tout en lui caressant la joue de ses doigts. Depuis plusieurs semaines, chacun contemplait l’autre discrètement, chacun gardait ses sentiments cachés, mais cette nuit, les secrets se sont envolés avec les habits. Luffy se leva soudainement, s’asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, et tendant sa main vers Law. _« Faisons une promesse, T_ _o_ _rao »._ Law s’assit en face de Luffy, intrigué, prenant dans sa main celle de Luffy. _« Une promesse ? »_ s’interrogea Law _. « Oui. Libérons-nous de tout ce que nous avons sur le cœur, puis promettons-nous de nous souvenir de ceux que nous avons perdu, uniquement de façon heureuse. Ne regrettons plus jamais le passé, et profitons du présent qui nous est offert. Ne tournons jamais notre regard vers ce qui est perdu, mais plutôt vers ce qui nous est donné, et vers ceux que nous pouvons protéger et chérir »._ La voix de Luffy était portée par une émotion grandissante. La beauté de ses paroles attendrit Law, qui entoura la main de Luffy de ses deux mains. _«_ _T_ _out ce que nous avons sur le cœur ?_ _»_ demanda Law. _«_ _Oui. Toutes nos peines,_ _nos chagrins et_ _nos non-dits. Je commence._ _»_ ajouta Luffy en superposant sa deuxième main à leur poignée de mains. _« Mon frère Ace était pompier. Il était pour moi le meilleur frère que j’aurais pu espérer. Je n’oublierais jamais son courage et sa bienveillance. En sauvant des flammes un jeune homme nommé Sabo, une barre en métal lui a traversé le corps lorsque l’étage au-dessus d’eux s’est effondré. Il est mort suite aux complications de sa blessure, mais toujours dans l’honneur et l’admiration de ses collègues et sa famille »._ Luffy marqua une pause. Se libérer de ses souvenirs le soulageait, il ne supportait plus de les traîner derrière lui partout où il allait. Il reprit une inspiration avant de continuer, essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. _«_ _Lorsque j’ai réalisé que j’avais perdu mon frère, j’ai eu l’impression que j’avais perdu ma raison de vi_ _vre_ _. Je ne voyais plus ce qui me retenait_ _à ce monde_ _, alors, inconsciemment, j’ai traversé la route sans regarder aux alentours. La circulation était dense, un camion est arrivé à mon niveau et m’a percuté de côt_ _é_ _._ _Ensuite tout a été noir pour moi, et_ _puis,_ _je me suis réveillé à l’hôpital, tous mes proches à mes côtés. Et alors, j’ai réalisé que je n’étais pas tout seul, et que même si Ace n’est plus là aujourd’hui, il me reste des gens sur qui compt_ _er_ _, et qui comptent pour moi. »_ Luffy serra un peu plus fort ses mains autour de celles de Law, et se tourna vers son regard, confiant. _«_ _Ce pourquoi aujourd’hui je promets de ne plus regarder en arrière, en de garder en mémoire mon frère comme le modèle inestimable de bravoure qu’il a toujours été._ _Je ne l’oublierais jamais, comme je n’oublierais jamais toutes les bêtises que nous avons pu faire durant notre enfance._ _C’est une promesse._ _»_ se confia Luffy, sur une voix sincère et soulagée, soulagé de s’être débarrassée de ce poids. _« A ton tour ! »_ ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à Law. _« Très bien._ _Tout ce que j’ai sur le cœur, huh ? Et bien... m_ _es parents ont toujours été pour moi un exemple à suivre, et j’espère leur faire honneur en suivant la noble profession qu’ils m’ont transmise._ _J’espère avoir bien joué mon rôle de grand frère auprès de ma petite sœur. Eux sont partis, mais moi je suis toujours là. J’ai été égoïste de vouloir les rejoindre plus tôt. Aujourd’hui je me rends compte de la chance qui m’est offerte d’être toujours en vie. Alors je continuerais à vivre,_ _et à profiter de chaque moment, de chaque seconde »._ Law tourna son regard vers celui de Luffy. _« Luffy-ya, toi, l’homme que j’ai sauvé,_ _mais surtout,_ _l’homme qui m’a sauvé. Oui. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit, alors je me confie aujourd’hui. Ce jour-là, quand tu as toqué à ma porte, tu as changé ma vie, radicalement »._ Les yeux de Luffy se firent plus rond, à la fois intrigué et surpris. _« Mes journées étaient toujours plus insipides, les unes après les autres. Je ne supportais plus le malheur qui me suivait chaque jour. A ce moment-ci, j’étais sur le point de commettre l’irréparable, et de quitter le monde des mortels, si on peut dire... Mais tu as toqué à ma porte. A ce moment précis. Quand j’y repense, je me demande si tu n’as pas été envoyé par un dieu quelconque._ _Tu m’as sauvé Luffy-ya. Je me sens tellement coupable du comportement que j’ai eu à ton égard, j’ai été particulièrement blessant et brusque. J’aimerais réparer mes erreurs, et te rendre heureux, si j’en suis capable._ _J’aimerais pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matin_ _s et_ _m’endormir à tes côtés_ _tous les soirs, si tu le veux bien »._ Luffy restait encore bousculé d’une multitude d’émotions : la tristesse, la surprise, l’effroi, le bonheur, le soulagement et la joie. Il se jeta au cou de Law et sans hésitations il lui affirma _« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »._ Chacun se regarda tendrement, et scellèrent leur promesses par un baiser.

* * *

**4 mois plus tard**

_« Je le veux ! »_

Les visages s’illuminèrent, dévorant chaque seconde de ce précieux moment. Le prêtre Kinemon, quant à lui, continuait son discours, sous ce soleil chaud et rayonnant du mois de juin.

_« Mr. Trafalgar D. Water Law, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Mr. Monkey D. Luffy, et de l’aimer jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

_« Je le veux »_

_« Vous voilà donc unis pour la vie par les liens du mariage »_

L’émotion devenait grandissante au sein du petit public, qui savait parfaitement ce qui suivait après cette phrase. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers les deux jeunes mariés, leurs bagues de fiançailles brillant à leur doigt, et leurs sourires brillants à leur lèvres. Nami, Kaya, Chopper, Camie et Vivi étaient particulièrement excités, ne tenant plus en place sur leur chaise. Bepo, Pappug, Shirahoshi et Franky versaient toutes les larmes de leur corps face à la beauté de la cérémonie. Dadan aussi ne put retenir sa petite larme, témoignant de la croissance de celui qu’elle connaissait depuis tout petit. A côté d’elle, Makino éprouvait le même sentiment, émerveillée de voir à quel point le petit Luffy imprudent qu’elle connaissait était devenu un jeune homme épanoui. Chacun attendait avec impatience la dernière phrase du prêtre, la toute dernière.

_« Vous pouvez vous embrasser »_

Quatre mois plus tard, une nouvelle promesse se scella par leurs lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait tout un beau monde réuni devant eux. Sous ce soleil radieux, ils s’embrassèrent comme si c’était la première fois, mais étant d’autant plus nerveux, compte tenu des indénombrables regards braqués sur eux à ce moment précis. Chacun se leva alors, et applaudit aussi fort que possible. Luffy et Law se tenaient la main, observant devant eux chaque personne présente, puis le ciel d’un bleu si pur, et l’horizon infini. Ils étaient liés pour l’éternité, et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Shanks était déjà installé au buffet, suivi de près par Garp qui se jeta sur les gâteaux de riz. Zoro s’était de son côté dirigé vers le sake disposé un peu plus loin, accompagné du prêtre lui-même, qui semblait voué la même passion envers son dieu, qu’envers le sake. Franky était monté sur la petite estrade pour composé un morceau de guitare, encore ému par la cérémonie. Il fut rejoint par Brook un peu plus tard. Nami et Vivi se serrèrent dans les bras pour se libérer de toute leur joie débordante ; tandis que Makino et Dadan se ressassaient les bons vieux souvenirs, une larme de nostalgie au coin de l’œil.

La cérémonie se termina jusqu’à tard le soir, dans la joie et les rires. Garp félicita une dernière fois son petit-fils, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible. Makino et Shanks firent de même, étouffant presque le jeune marié par leur étreinte. Luffy et Law remercièrent chaque invité de sa présence, puis la cérémonie se vida peu à peu.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent au studio, ils s’écroulèrent sur le lit, le cœur léger et des mélodies encore plein la tête. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, sans savoir pourquoi. Ils se sentaient légers, libres, heureux. Ils se sentaient invincibles, et voyaient s’étendre devant eux tout un futur qu’ils construiraient ensemble. Ils s’aimaient, comme si leur cœur ne faisait qu’un, savourant chaque instant de cette nouvelle vie ensemble.

_Si deux âmes brisées peuvent se reconstruire mutuellement ?_

_Laissez simplement le temps au cœur de se soigner, et aux âmes de s’aimer._

_Owari_ ~ _The End_


End file.
